


All His Stumbling Words

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs in a Car, Consenting teens, First Time, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey overhears one of Zeke's drug deals, and gets an unexpected reaction from Zeke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Implied violence from earlier referenced scene from the film.

Casey stumbled as he entered the empty bathroom, exhausted from the bullying and beatings from his so-called peers. Abusive savages was more like it. Catching a glimpse of his bloody face, he ducked into the first stall, grabbing at the toilet paper roll as he sat down. Finally alone, the events caught up with him and he started crying, hot wet tears of humiliation and shame. He wrapped his arms around himself, cold with the after-affects of the adrenalin buzz from the attack. Tears and snot mixed with his blood as he shook, soaking his thin blue-striped short-sleeved shirt.

For all his anguish though, the minute he heard the door creak as it opened, he went silent and still, quietly raising his feet from the floor to huddle on top of the seat cover. As the familiar deep rough voice broke the silence, extolling the virtues of his private concoction, Casey knew intense fear as he heard Zeke Tyler spin his drug sale for scat. If Zeke knew he had a witness to his highly illegal activities, he’d be left beaten and broken. The boys in the bathroom haggled briefly with Zeke before finally leaving, satisfied with their purchases.

Casey went limp with relief, which was unfortunate since Zeke clearly heard the sound of Casey’s sneaker scraping the floor as it accidentally dropped off the toilet seat cover. Those last pair of feet, almost out the door, turned abruptly and walked directly to the first stall. Casey fell off the seat and rapidly backed himself into the corner almost behind the toilet, his feet scrabbling frantically with his terror at the beating that was sure to come.

With a loud bang, the door burst open and Casey hid his eyes, throwing his arms up to cover his face. He felt hard fingers dig into his scalp, and he yelped in agony as he was bodily lifted to his feet by the hair and then thrown mightily against the nearest wall. He was pinned with his body blanketed by Zeke’s, and Zeke’s muscled arm that was across his chest was rapidly cutting off his air supply.

Casey kept trying to look away, and Zeke grabbed his face with his free hand and harshly forced it upwards until their eyes met. Zeke spoke first, his whisper angry as he said, “You fuck. You heard the whole thing. You heard my business.” Casey nodded, mute. Zeke’s eyes were a flat black, and his lips were thin with anger, his face in an ugly scowl. “What were you doing in here anyway?” Casey had to try twice before he could get his mouth wet enough to make words form. “I was hiding from the football team. I couldn’t face class today, everyone knows what happened this morning. I came here to get away from it all, cause normally no one in this school goes this far out of their way to find the bathroom.”

He swallowed hard, and bravely added, “Besides, I don’t care if you’re dealing. I’ve got other things to worry about. So leave me the fuck alone, Zeke.” Casey turned his face away, roughly pulling his chin away from Zeke’s grasp, awaiting the inevitable punch in the face that would be Zeke’s reaction to his insolence. He couldn’t help it though. He was tired of it all, tired of school and bullying and pain and fear.

And when warm lips touched his neck instead of the expected fist, Casey’s relief was so enormous he just sagged against Zeke, wrapping his arms around Zeke’s waist, not registering at first the significance. But then, as his skin was teased by lips that licked and teeth that teased, he realized Zeke was kissing him. And Zeke’s lips felt good, wet and slick against his skin, at first hot, then quickly cooling as lips passed and continued their exploration. His body locked up, frozen, and he stopped breathing for long seconds as he stood with eyes closed, feeling every movement of Zeke’s tongue.

But then Zeke lifted his head away from Casey’s neck and his hands arose to cup his face, and Casey took in a deep breath. Finding courage since Zeke had not yet punched him and instead seemed intent on seducing him for some reason, Casey took a peek and risked a glance up into Zeke’s face, hovering just centimeters over his.

And Zeke’s eyes were alive and dancing, not flat and deadly, and the half smile made it clear this was not an attack, at least not of the kind Casey was used to. It was an attack none the less, an attack upon Casey’s senses – with his lack of experience in all ways sexual, being pinned against the wall and kissed on the neck by Zeke Tyler was lighting up his body in all kinds of exciting ways.

Because he had no idea what to do next, no idea what Zeke wanted or expected, but wanting more, anything that would bring them together again, Casey closed his eyes and tentatively tipped his mouth up toward Zeke’s and waited. And as expected, his mouth was immediately joined by Zeke’s, and the two teens kissed.

Zeke’s lips were hard at first, rough and aggressive and probing against Casey’s smaller lush mouth. They explored the contours of his lips, sucked and teased them as Casey stood still pressed against the wall. His lips were forced open when Zeke nipped at them with sharp teeth, and the resulting soft sigh he uttered showed them both he accepted Zeke’s ministrations. He opened his mouth wider, taking in Zeke’s tongue that had run circles over his lips, leaving them tingling. Zeke’s tongue brushed against his, probing and dancing, and Zeke’s hands slid back into his hair to cup his head and bring it upwards even further.

Casey found himself on tiptoe, reaching higher, eager to reach more of Zeke, to take more of his tongue into his mouth as they made out. Minutes passed, the room silent except for the small intimate sounds they made together as they moved and caressed and kissed. They still had not said anything to one another, but the raw passion that crackled electrically between them spoke volumes about what was happening. Casey was still not sure why Zeke had kissed him instead of punching him, but given how many years he had fantasized about this very moment, he was not going to risk the chance of ruining it by breaking their mutual silence.

Besides, Zeke had been steadily licking and kissing his way down Casey’s neck for the past several minutes, and his hands had dropped from grasping his hair to grasping his ass, and Casey really did not care why it was happening, but only wishing that it would continue for as long as possible. Zeke took what he wanted, explored where he wanted, and Casey murmured and sighed and wriggled against the larger boy, eager for more contact between their bodies. Like the ocean, their bodies rose and fall against one another, pressing and pulling back and straining toward over and over again in a rhythmic cycle as old as time

Finally, Casey felt Zeke pull his head back, and when it did not return or seek another place to explore, he opened his eyes reluctantly to see Zeke looming over him and staring down, dark hair messed, a red colour blushing his high cheekbones, his lips still parted and wet from their kisses. He looked as out of it as Casey felt – drunk, fucked up, out of his head. And then Zeke whispered, looking down at him, “Wait … wait for a second, Casey.”

And with that, Zeke reached over and grabbed toilet paper from the roll, wrapping it in a ball and then began wiping violently at Casey’s nose. The small boy was startled, and raised his arm defensively, but Zeke whispered again, intently, “Shhhh …. Wait. Let me …” and more carefully dabbled at the caked blood still left on his cheeks, under his nose and on his chin. Casey had forgotten he had been beaten that morning, so intense was their making out, and realized Zeke would have been licking his leftover blood, tears and snot the whole time.

Casey started to blush, disgusted at himself and his filth, heat blooming across his face, and he shifted, looking down at his sneakers, unable to meet Zeke’s eyes. He felt dirty. And very confused still about why Zeke was using him in this way.

Zeke grabbed him by the chin again, hauling his face roughly around, and Casey found himself staring at an angry Zeke. This Zeke, with black eyes and a hungry feral smile, leaned in and deliberately planted a wet kiss across a patch of dried blood left on his jaw. And then he began licking it, his tongue rough like a cat’s, and Casey felt himself getting even harder as Zeke cleaned his face of every remaining speck of blood one long lick at a time.

When this scary Zeke had made his point clear, he released Casey’s chin, and slid his hands back down to cup Casey’s ass through his blue jeans as his lips came down to capture Casey’s eager mouth. Casey could taste the cold iron bite of his own blood on Zeke’s tongue and lips, and the sharing of him with the older boy made him feel momentarily dizzy. His hands coiled around Zeke’s neck, and he frantically pulled the taller boy down to him.

Zeke laughed into their kiss, and his hands slid further down Casey’s ass and his fingers pressed hard into Casey’s trembling thighs. He lifted the small boy easily, Casey’s back once again pressing hard against the cool metal. Their faces were finally level, and Zeke caught him again in an open-mouthed deep wet kiss.

On his own accord, Casey wrapped his legs around Zeke’s lower body, his thighs resting against Zeke’s, his legs scissored behind Zeke’s waist. Zeke held him up, the wall taking the weight of them both. At this point, Casey knew his erection was pressing hard against his jeans and into Zeke’s hip. And Zeke’s own impressive and straining erection was clearly sticking into Casey’s stomach through his loose and low hanging fatigue pants. They were again rhythmically pressing against one another, rubbing their bodies against each other and still kissing. Under their shirts, hands danced over each other, learning the nuances of each other’s skin. How Casey’s breathe would hitch whenever Zeke used his fingernails to scratch; how Zeke would moan aloud as Casey clung to his neck, sucking and biting and leaving red marks in the grooves of his collarbones.

It felt like hours that they stayed like this, leaning against the wall inside the tiny bathroom stall, making out and touching each other. When the bell for the next class rang, giving its 10 minute warning, the two boys were rudely shocked out of their own private world and back into the reality of school. The sounds of the masses of the students increased in the hall outside the room, and the two finally and reluctantly pulled apart, their hands drifting over each other lingeringly as they looked at each other, uncertain of what to say after such intimacies.

As footsteps sounded directly outside the bathroom door, Zeke suddenly whispered urgently to Casey, “Meet me after school, OK?” and without waiting for even an agreeing nod, he was gone, slipping out the stall and walking away as quick and quiet as a breeze.

Casey was left alone, staring at the stall door slowly swinging shut, wondering what the hell had just happened. His lips were swollen and sore from Zeke’s nips and bites, his scalp ached from where he had been yanked up, and even his thighs were feeling like jelly. At least it got his mind off of the beating he had taken this morning from the football team. Casey laughed gently into the silence, acutely aware that his introduction to sex had taken a most unanticipated twist this school year. He went and washed his face, shaking his head at the strangeness of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke and Casey head out after school.

For the rest of the day, Casey stared at the clock, replaying the whole bathroom scene over and over in his head. He could not help himself, it was like watching his own personal porn film, remembering in vivid detail the way in which Zeke had taken him slowly with kisses, then roughly lifting him and pressing against him to enjoy their caresses. He kept blushing, the sounds of their lust echoing in his head, his heartfelt pleas for more to Zeke being matched by answering moans and grunts of desire.

He knew from looking in the bathroom mirror before he left that under his jersey shirt, he had bite marks all over his shoulders, and he liked knowing that his body was marked by Zeke’s passion. Casey looked messy, freaky, and spaced out, more like a stoner than a science geek. Everyone left him alone, assuming this reaction to be from the early morning attack as he got off the school bus.

Zeke, with the ripening hickeys showing up and down his neck, was met with congratulatory handshakes and high fives and whispered questions of who she was. Casey noticed that Zeke simply smiled and shrugged, and said nothing, only looking pleased with himself. “I did that … I make those marks, made him feel this way,” Casey thought in amazement, hugging himself inside, and could not wait for the last bell.

When school ended, Casey took his time getting his books, wanting as few people around as possible when he went outside. Zeke was leaning against his black and red car, staring off into the distance. He looked distracted. Casey tentatively walked near, and Zeke must have seen him from the corner of his eye, because he turned, nodded once without expression at Casey, and got in the car without a word or glance in his direction. Casey scuttled up nervously, his feet shuffling even while the car drew ever near. He quietly got in, tossing his bag in the back, and they left without speaking.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence and driving in what was obviously not the directions toward either of their homes, Casey opened his mouth to talk, but before he could speak, Zeke reached down and flipped on the radio, pre-tuned to some favourite oldies rock station, as evidenced by the level to which the volume was cranked when the music kicked in. It was a clear sign Zeke was not interested in talking. Fine. So be it. Casey was content to stare out the opened window, enjoying the breeze as Zeke drove along concentrating on the road, which took them out of town.

Every once in awhile Casey would notice Zeke chewing on the inside of his cheek, or sometimes on his lips, and Casey would remember the feeling of those obscenely delicious lips crashing against his, and start to blush again. But the older boy stayed silent, even as they arrived to Zeke’s destination, and the car engine died.

They were out near the conservation wetland, parked in a back lot that was deserted. They had the area to themselves. Without even waiting or saying anything, Zeke turned, and reaching out to Casey across the gap between the two car seats, grabbed him firmly by the upper arms and pulled him close. Zeke leaned in and eagerly kissed him again, his mouth open and working fast and furious against the teen’s smaller mouth, straining with effort and desire from the very start.

Casey could feel the attraction between them building as they explored one another, Casey’s tongue soft and small like a kitten; Zeke’s rough and raspy like coarse sandpaper. Casey’s hands went wandering, child-like fingers with bitten nails dancing over Zeke’s shirt layers and exploring the exciting contours of his muscular chest through the soft fabric. Teasingly, Casey drifted his fingers across the hem of Zeke’s long sleeve shirt, brushing against the tender skin of Zeke’s stomach where the shirts had lifted. Zeke groaned from deep in his throat, the sound loud and filled with need, and he boldly put his hand on Casey’s crotch, cupping his balls before rubbing the palm of his hand against the bulge under the denim. Casey’s answering moan was higher, but no less intense, than the older boy’s and he writhed in pleasure at his touch.

The small youth quickly slid his hands up under Zeke’s bottom shirt, and laid them against his stomach, taunt and jumpy under his touch. Casey ran his fingers softly up and down the downy trail of hair that led from belly button to the rim of Zeke’s combat pants, letting them teasingly drift inside, brushing against the delicate skin of his hips. Zeke’s mouth was pressing harder on his lips, and their teeth bumped as Zeke’s hips bucked, his desire for them to be even closer against one another driving him mad with desire. Casey too felt this frantic need, leaning closer and closer into the older boy’s chest, his hands rising to softly glide over contoured muscles and hard nipples. His hands stopped, and Casey used his palms to gently rub the sensitive nubs back and forth. Casey could feel the skin crinkle and shift, and Zeke panted into his mouth. He wanted to climb into Zeke’s lap, but there was no space in the front driver’s seat for any real type of sexual play.

Casey contented himself with caressing and fondling Zeke, touching whatever part was within reach, getting bolder with confidence as they kept finding desire and pleasure in each other. He kept sliding his hand down and gently exploring Zeke’s cock through the soft cotton of his army pants. Zeke must of worn loose boxers of some kind, because his erection stuck out prominently, clear evidence of his lust for Casey. A wet spot had formed through the forest green fabric, a confession of sorts.

And Casey in turn, had been sporting his own hard-on for most of the entire day, but since they had arrived it had grown to epic proportions, and every movement sent chills through his entire body. In all his years, he never thought being with someone else could be this out of control and intense. Casey pretty much figured he was going out of his mind.

When Casey pulled away from kissing Zeke’s mouth, Zeke looked blank and dazed for a moment, staring at him in some confusion. But as Casey’s head dipped below his dishevelled clothes and his tongue began working its way across his chest and down his ribs, Zeke removed his hands from their progress of exploration under Casey’s jersey, and dropped to his groin.

As Casey nipped and licked his way south, Zeke’s hands were busy undoing the buttons and zipper on his army pants. And as Casey’s soft tongue tongued his belly button and began following the line of dark hair downwards, Zeke pulled open his pants then yanked out his red and engorged penis, lifting his ass and jamming his pants and boxers as far down as he could reach while in the driver’s seat.

Having only seen other naked guys while in public toilets or bathroom showers, Casey had little experience in seeing one up close and personal. But by the looks of it, Zeke was big, compared to other guys. He was already swollen, a throbbing red blush showing the depth of his want. Pre-cum made the end of his cock glisten wetly, and Zeke absently rubbed his thumb across the head, blending in the dampness. Casey noticed that Zeke’s public hairs were tight and curly against his balls, the ones around his cock trimmed and neatly clipped.

As Zeke brought it out, Casey got bumped by accident in the nose, and started giggling. He heard Zeke bark, a short clipped coughing laugh from the back of his throat, before his hand descended and Casey felt its heavy warmth on the back of his neck. It sat there, Zeke’s hand, waiting and casual, before Casey felt the subtle push signaling Zeke’s want.

Casey slowly turned his head sideways, taking his time, and with a tentative touch of his tongue to the smooth skin, got his first taste of a guy’s cock. Zeke tasted nice, the skin silky soft but hot to touch, and slightly salty to taste with a mild soapy smell. Dove, maybe Ivory – something familiar and comforting. Zeke’s hand tightened momentarily on the back Casey’s neck, and Casey began licking slowly up and down the engorged shaft.

Not really sure what to do and what felt good to another guy, Casey decided simply to start at the top. He licked the head like a ice cream cone, running his tongue around in circles and letting it skate over the slit, teasing out more pre-cum with his attention. He tried sliding his tongue up and down slowly, then fast, along the outside of the shaft and then across the top and down the inside.

Zeke kept shifting in his car seat, his ass pumping up and down in time with Casey’s movements, one hand in Casey’s hair, the other stroking whatever bare skin of Casey's that his questing hand could find. Once, Zeke’s hand slid down the back of Casey’s jeans and his boxers, grabbing at Casey’s ass. It felt good, real sexy, and Casey pressed back hard against the groping hand, giggling softly against Zeke’s hardness. Leaning back into the seat, Zeke bit at his lower lip and he grabbed Casey’s ass again, harder, with nails, and Casey smiled.

Finally, hunched over, Casey wrapped one hand around the base of Zeke’s firmness and grabbed one hip for balance. He pressed his small mouth against the top of Zeke’s cock, then slowly opened wide as he leaned down and tried taking in as much as he could. Zeke let out a small groan, his rough fingers caressing Casey’s scalp gently.

At first, Casey could only slide down a bit and take in the whole head, his jaw getting sore quickly, unused to the strain. He took frequent breaks, going back to licking at the baby smooth polished skin and even venturing further and sucking at the tight balls that dangled from under.

As his jaw got used to being stretched out, Casey found he could go further down, taking more of Zeke’s warm shaft into his mouth. He gagged a bit and choked briefly as Zeke thrust rather vigorously upwards in response, but got the reaction under control before he did any damage to the aroused teen. He barely heard Zeke as he muttered under his breath, “Easy boy,” so intent was he on pleasing the older boy. Casey breathed deep through his nose as he went further down, and he could smell a musty scent rising from the dark curls, now damp against Zeke’s sac from Casey’s explorations.

Zeke started breathing heavier, then moaned loudly, a growl starting from deep inside his chest and expanding the more excited he became under Casey’s attention. His hands clenched aimlessly at Casey, and his hips were rising and falling in anticipation of what was to happen.

Casey tried to cover his teeth with his lips, and then taking a final deep breath, sucked hard on the rigid shaft, holding it tight and upright with one hand as the other slid down to cup Zeke’s balls once again. He pressed his fingers into the tender flesh behind the sac and rubbing his tongue against the vein running along the front of Zeke’s straining flesh, took in everything of Zeke’s length that he could.

And with a deep bellowing shout, Zeke came hard, his body arching upwards and locking, his cock spurting arches of hot white semen down Casey’s throat. Casey started choking a bit, unused to deep throating anyone, then frantically started swallowing the slightly bitter outpouring when it became apparent Zeke was not going to remember to let him go anytime soon. He could hear Zeke moaning his name over and over again, and hearing the sheer want and need in Zeke’s voice as he gasped out “Casey” repeatedly made the younger teen almost spontaneously come in his jeans.

Casey felt powerful for a moment, knowing he was responsible for the intense release Zeke had just experienced. Whatever the future brought between them, Casey knew he had the memory of this one meeting to remind himself he too could made someone wild with want. And Zeke wanted Casey, that part was abundantly clear by now. Why, was anyone’s guess, but being intimate with a boy he had had a crush on since the days in which he first started getting nocturnal visits from sexual fantasies about Zeke and needing to change his sheets on a daily basis was something to treasure until his dying days. Casey knew this moment in time was going to be etched forever into his skull, forever shaping his life. He wasn’t such a loser after all.

Casey grinned a secret grin and lifted his head slightly and licked at the remaining dribbles left on his lips, savoring the taste left in his mouth. Zeke was splayed across his seat, half leaning against the window with legs outspread, arms still wrapped around Casey, supporting his body. Rough hands that had once thrown him against the wall in anger were at rest entwined in his hair, hands that finally began stroking at him gently, playing with his curly waves. It was a rare moment of serenity, when all connected together and for a split moment, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them, I just like playing with them! They belong to film director Robert Rodriguez.


End file.
